


Unfinished Business

by luiny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny
Summary: A compilation of my snippets and ideas for Star Wars that never saw the light of day.
Kudos: 2





	Unfinished Business

In the midst of a war that is now being called the “Clone Wars,” the Masters of the Jedi Council convened in the Council Chamber to discuss important matters.

“The Senate and the public wants eyes on what’s happening on the warfront,” Mace Windu said as he leaned forward in his chair. “However, there is a shortage of people who are willing to follow the clones and the Jedi into a warzone.”

“Especially after what happened the last time,” added Adi Gallia with a small smile on her face.

Master Yoda sighed, “Unfortunate, that was.”

Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded and said, "The Senate would like to prevent it from happening again and the Chancellor had suggested that a Jedi would be suited for this job-”

“Somehow, that does not surprise me,” Obi-wan muttered as he crossed his arms.

“-since a Jedi would not need much protection compared to a normal citizen.”

“Fortunately, we know just the right person for the job.” Mace revealed as he activated the holoprojector to show a profile of a petite young woman with dark colored hair and green colored eyes.

“She’ll do.”

* * *

Astrid Ril was a woman on a mission.

She had just been informed by the Jedi Council that she was being designated as the lead War Correspondent for the Jedi, something that she should’ve expected when she was summoned by the Council.

Afterall, she had been the one who released an uncensored Jedi holoblog on the Holonet when she had been a padawan.

_“Padawan, what is this?”_

_“…A holoblog? I know it’s allowed, others have made one before, in fact you made-Master, are you alright? Why do you have that big frown on your face?”_

_“You need the Council’s permission to create one, padawan. As there are needs for censorship on certain subjects… like the mission you had written about in your holoblog”_

_“Oh.”_

She sighed, and grabbed her holorecorder and a few datapads from her quarters and made her way to the hangar to meet the Generals she was tasked to follow.She supposed she should be grateful, since these generals have a high success (and survival) rate. than most, still… Why did it have to be them?

Them. Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

The Negotiator and Hero With No Fear, she thought, a little mortified.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Resolute:

“What do you mean they’re assigning another war correspondent to me?” Anakin asked, looking at the hologram of his former Master in disbelief, “you know what happened to the last one.”

“Oh, believe me, we know. However, the Council believes that this one will do better.”

“Heh, I doubt that.”

“Well, we shall see.”


End file.
